Likes Boys
by ticklemedoeface
Summary: This is just a tiny fic about Kurt and Blaine figuring out their feelings for each other :P All fluffy, probably too fluffy, and not much of a plot! Prince and princess movies, play dates, cuddling, and cheek kisses!


**Likes Boys**

**A/N: **Hello! I'm just beginning writing, so constructive criticism would be great! I actually wrote this about a year ago, so I'm just now realizing how much work it needs! But I tried! Award for unoriginal title goes to me! Also I have no idea how 10 year olds talk or think, so I guessed! Kurt's mom is alive in this. Sorry for my terrible grammar! :/

**Summary: **This is just a tiny fic about Kurt and Blaine figuring out their feelings for each other :P All fluffy, probably too fluffy, and not much of a plot! Prince and princess movies, play dates, cuddling, and cheek kisses!

Thanks for reading! Enjoy :D

* * *

Kurt and Blaine have been irresistible since they were 5 years old. They met on the playground one day, and have been best friends ever since.

Other kids at school bully them. They're called 'girly' a lot, because they watch princess movies, play dress up, and sing together; but that's just what they love doing! Why should it matter to others? Either way, Kurt and Blaine are alright, because they have each other.

* * *

"Hi Blaine!"

Blaine looked around, trying to find where his favorite voice came from. He finally spotted Kurt, skipping out of class towards him.

"Kurt!" He ran to him, almost knocking him over with his hug. Kurt hugged Blaine back, both giggling. They hadn't seen each other since the day before, because they don't have their fourth grade class together. But now it was recess, and they get to see each other.

"I missed you." Blaine told Kurt, blushing.

"I missed you too," Kurt replied, blushing too. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Okay!"

They ran outside to the playground together. Most of the children were on the field playing flag football or soccer. Kurt and Blaine didn't like those sports, so they decided to go on the swings.

Both sat on the empty swing set next to each other. Blaine shyly reached his hand over to Kurt's, and tangled their fingers together. "This okay?" Blaine stuttered, with a smile and bright blush.

"Yeah!" Kurt replied, also blushing and smiling widely.

They smiled shyly at the other, and began to swing. They had held hands many times before, but being so young, it always made them a little nervous. Also they hadn't ever done it at school, because they never saw other boys holding hands. They didn't think that should stop them, though.

Kurt and Blaine swung low together, still holding hands. They kept at this for a few minutes, talking, giggling, and enjoying just being with the other.

A group of boys in there grade walked by, pointing and laughing at them, giving them mean looks. "That's so gay!" one of the boys, Dave, said. The others laughed and they all left.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked Blaine, still holding his hand.

"I don't know…" Blaine answered, feeling hurt that they were laughed at. "And what does "gay" mean?"

Kurt thought for a moment, but couldn't figure it out. "I'm not sure. I'll ask my mommy later."

After seeing that Kurt looked on the verge of tears, Blaine wanted to do anything he could to make him feel better. "Okay! Well don't worry about those mean guys, their just jealous 'cause you're more fashionable than them." Blaine said, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt giggled, blushing again. They had that effect on each other. "I bet they're just jealous 'cause you have prettier hair than them."

Blaine blushed, looked at his feet nervously, trying to hide the huge grin on his face. " Yours is much prettier, though."

They continued like this, blushing, giggling, and smiling, until the bell rang.

"I guess we need to go back in." Kurt said, disappointment filling his voice.

"Yeah, well I had fun!" Blaine replied.

"I did too! Do you wanna come over after school?"

"Of course I do, silly! I have to go home for a bit first, but I'll be there." Blaine answered him, happy about seeing Kurt again, and definitely showing it through the grin on his face.

"Great! I can't wait." Kurt said, very happy as well.

"Alright, I should go to class. See you soon!" Blaine said, giving Kurt a hug.

"Bye Blaine!" They both ran separate ways to their next class.

Later that afternoon, Kurt and his mom were sitting in the living room at their house.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked when their conversation hit a pause.

"Anything. What is it honey?"

"What does 'gay' mean?"

She hesitated, not expecting this question. Not that it was a problem, she was just confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, some boys at school called me and Blaine gay at recess today, and laughed at us. But we don't know what it means." Kurt said curiously.

"Oh Kurt, well it's complicated, but important. So listen, alright?" Kurt nodded, so she continued after thinking of what to say.

"A lot of boys love girls, right? Like me and your dad." He nodded again. "Well some boys love boys. Also some girls love girls. And that's called being gay." Now she noticed her son looked surprised, but almost relieved. "It's not a choice; it's just how they feel." She continued kindly. "Sadly, some people think being gay is wrong, so they make fun of people who are, or act that way. But sweetie, they're just being ignorant. Love is love, and I don't care who you love as long as they make you happy. Do you understand?" She finished with a sweet smile on her face. She would have given an easier explanation, but she had been wondering about Kurt's sexuality for a while now, even if he was only 10. and wanted to make sure he knew what was going on.

Kurt was extremely relieved now. He had been a little confused about his feelings, especially towards Blaine. Girls and boys in their grade had started liking each other now, but Kurt never thought about girls like that. He just didn't find them attractive or likeable at all. Someone he did find likeable though was Blaine. He didn't understand why, because he always thought boys liked girls, and girls liked boys, and that was it! But now his mom was telling him how he felt was okay! This cleared so many things up for Kurt, and he suddenly felt twenty times better about himself.

After being silent for a few minutes, he realized he should stop staring at nothing and answer his mom. "Oh. I- I don't- I don't really know… how I feel." Kurt was nervous about telling his mom his feelings for Blaine, because well, he just admitted them to himself. "I still don't know why they called us that…"

"Well, they shouldn't have been saying it in a mean way or laughing like that, I'm sorry they did sweetie. What were you and Blaine doing when they said it?"

"We were just swinging," Kurt said nervously. "a-and holding hands…"

"Honey that's totally fine, and very cute." His mom told him smiling, and saw Kurt blush. "But to some people, like those boys, it could have come across that you and Blaine liked each other. Which would be completely fine, but some people aren't used to it. You just need to avoid those kind people."

Kurt responded with a small smile, nervously looking at his hands, not sure what to say.

"Now sweetie, you don't have to, but do you want to talk about your feelings for Blaine? I'm fine with however you feel, it just seems to me you like him a little more than a friend." His mom ended with a smirk.

Now Kurt was blushing even brighter, but decided it would be okay to tell his mom the truth.

"I… I... I think…" he stuttered. "I think I like boys!" Kurt finally blurted out, covering his face with his little hands, eyes watering from being so overwhelmed with all the new things he was finding out about himself. "Well, _a_ boy… Blaine." He was blushing even harder now, smiling slightly.

"Awww, Kurt!" His mom said kindly, pulling him into hug. "Sweetie, that's totally okay." Her eyes were watering now, very happy her son finally talked to her about this. She was so glad she could help.

"It-it is?" Kurt asked, looking up at her with watering, hopeful eyes.

"Of course! I'll always love you no matter what. Don't forget that. I'm happy for you, darling, because I think Blaine likes you a lot too." She said, smiling at him.

"Really? You do?" Kurt's eyes lit up at her statement, a huge smile forming on his adorable face.

"Yes, I really do. I've seen how he looks at you, and how you look at him. It's rather obvious, actually." She answered, laughing happily. "You're with each other constantly. You two are so close."

"Oh, wow! I hope you're right!" Kurt said smiling and bouncing in his seat a little. "Oh yeah, that reminds me! He's going to be here in a few minutes!"

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need anything. Have fun, honey!" His mom said, getting up.

"Thanks!" Kurt waited in the living room, contemplating what he just found out. Should he tell Blaine how he feels? Should he wait for Blaine to say it himself? Does Blaine even like him? He just didn't know what to do! Just as Kurt's brain was about to explode with unanswered questions, there was a knock on his door. He jumped up and ran to answer it.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed when he opened the door.  
"Kurt!" Blaine squealed back when he saw Kurt, jumping at him for a hug. They missed each other terribly, even if they were only apart for a few hours.

When Blaine finally unwrapped his arms from Kurt's tiny waist, they grasped each other's hands and went up to Kurt's room.

The boys jumped on the bed, snuggling into the cozy pillows. "What do you wanna do?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Could we watch The Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah! That's my favorite!" Kurt squealed, jumping off the bed to put in the movie.

"Me too!" Blaine answered happily.

Kurt sat back down next to Blaine after starting it. Kurt sat a little closer than before, but not much because he felt shy. Blaine noticed this and moved closer to Kurt, snuggling into his side a little and looking up at him with a shy smile. Kurt returned the smile, and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They linked their hands together, and turned to watch the movie.

They talked and giggled throughout the movie, and sang all of the songs together, taking turns on the duets. Kurt and Blaine sang together a lot. They both loved the other's voice, and searched for excuses to hear it.

When the movie ended Kurt turned it off with the remote, not wanting to move away from Blaine. They did turn a little to face each other, moving so they were close and holding both of the other's hands, squished between their chests.

"So, did you ask your mommy what that word meant?" Blaine asked Kurt, embarrassed that he found himself lost in Kurt's eyes. He then realized Kurt was doing the same to him, and blushed even more.

Kurt snapped back to reality and realized what Blaine had just asked. _Uh oh. I guess now is the time to tell him how I feel. What if he freaks out? And never talks to me again? Oh god. Maybe I can get him to say it first. _Kurt's mind was racing, trying to decide what to tell him. He decided to just start out with what he learned.

"Oh yeah! She said being gay is when a boy likes another boy, or when a girl likes another girl. She said it's okay to feel that way, because it's not something you choose, it's just how you feel. But some people are mean, like those boys at recess, and don't think it's okay." Kurt explained to him.

"Oh… I see." Blaine said, lost in thought. "Okay."

They were silent for a few minutes, until Blaine finally spoke.

"D-do you think it's okay for a boy… to like another boy?"

"Of course! I don't see anything wrong with it," Kurt said, and then got nervous about Blaine's answer to this. "…Do you think it's okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." Blaine was very nervous too, but he needed to tell Kurt.

It was silent for a few minutes again, both lost in thought now.

"I think I… I…" Blaine started to say, but got scared and hid his face on Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine, what is it?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and whispered, "I like boys."

Kurt was surprised! But really happy, because he realized he wasn't alone in this! "Blaine! That's fine! I do too!"

"Really?" Kurt nodded. "That's great! Oh Kurt, I was so worried you would be scared and stop talking to me."

"Don't be silly! I would never stop talking to you! You're my best friend, Blaine." Kurt said sweetly, squeezing his hands and smiling at him.

"You really are a great friend." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks, you are too." Kurt said happily.

"Kurt, why do you think you like boys?" Blaine wondered aloud.

_Okay. _Kurt thought to himself. _Here it goes. _"Um… I just don't think about girls the way other boys seem to. But I think about boys like that. Well… One boy, actually…" Kurt finished nervously.

"Oh, really? Me too…"

"Who is it?" Kurt asked anxiously, wanting to know but scared of what the answer will be.

"It's… It's… Oh, I don't want to tell you. You're going to think I'm stupid." Blaine's eyes were beginning to water.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'll never think you're stupid." Kurt told him sweetly, and Blaine gave him a small smile. "Now who is it?"

"…you." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with loving, hopeful eyes.

To say Kurt was shocked would be an understatement. He never expected _this! _He realized Blaine looked worried, but he relaxed when he saw the shocked look on Kurt's face turn into a huge grin.

"Blaine! The person I like is you too!" Kurt squeaked with joy and attacked Blaine with a hug.

Blaine automatically hugged him back tightly, wanting to hold on forever. "I am? Really?" This was too good to be true.

"Yes, really!" "Kurt snuggled in as close as possible, Blaine doing the same.

Blaine squealed, overjoyed that Kurt liked him back. "This is perfect, Kurt. I'm so happy you feel the same!"

"Me too, you have no idea."

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling and smiling into each other's necks. Neither thought anything could make this moment better, until Kurt thought of something…

Kurt then leaned forward and quickly kissed Blaine's cheek, then pulled back and looked down, blushing again. Blaine looked surprised, but then did the same for Kurt.

Kurt felt butterflies, fireworks, and every other amazing feeling he'd ever heard of feeling when you kiss somebody- even if it was just his cheek.

Blaine felt the same way. He'd never been this happy in his life, or liked someone so much.

They suddenly broke into giggles, and said at the same time, "I definitely like boys." This only caused them to laugh even harder.

When they finally calmed down, they decided to put on Beauty and the Beast, their second favorite movie. Once it started, they cuddled back together.

"Does this make us boyfriends?" Kurt asked, hoping it did.

"Yeah! If you want it to!" Blaine answered, so Kurt nodded eagerly.

"I really do like you, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling brightly.

"I really like you too, Kurt." Blaine told him, smiling just as bright and looking into his eyes.


End file.
